Dilemma's
by mypoorzero
Summary: Captain James T. Kirk, Mr. Spock and the rest of the crew is in a extremly difficult mission. They go through dangerous time tinkering while Kirk discovers a unusual girl Ceilia.Who rock both the crews world and Kirk's.Spock's concern for Kirk arises!
1. Chapter 1: The Time is Never

"Captain's Log: Star date: 57389, The U.S.S Enterprise has been receiving urgent hails from an unknown source. It is constant, and we are intensely searching through the Ship's memory banks for any known adjacent Star Systems." "So far to no avail."

I Kirk turns off log /I

"Spock, has the Ship's memory banks come up with any star systems yet?" said Kirk swiveling his Captain chair around.

"Nothing yet Captain." replied Spock concentrating even harder on the readings.

"Captain! Another Urgent hail…and again I can't put it through!" whined Lt. Uhura digging her nails into her earpiece.

"Not again." groaned Kirk tapping his fingers on his arm.

"Sulu could you please do a scan of the area again? " Maybe it has an invisibility cloak around the planet.," stated Kirk lifting himself off his chair.

"Sorry Captain there's nothing visible on the radar." replied Sulu pressing on and off multicolored buttons.

"Jim, if I may interject, I believe the source that is making these urgent hails must be somewhere where our radars cannot reach." said Spock crossing his arms and staring Kirk directly into his eyes.

"Exactly what I was thinking, but our radars are perfectly capable to seek out systems many parsecs away, it should be able to seek out a planet under our very noses." Said Kirk slumping himself back onto his chair.

"Maybe it's not near, infact, maybe it's not even here." assumed Kirk with a slight glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Captain could you be less vague." Replied Spock with an unmoving expression.

I Kirk jumps back up, and walks towards Spock /I

"Maybe it's somewhere but not here! Where we are!" answered Kirk pounding his fist on the red railing.

"You mean in another time?" said Spock as his eyebrow raised itself slightly.

"Yes! Spock, maybe it's in some other time continuum." " Somewhere, I mean, in some other time, where our radar is too far away or perhaps non-existing for any type of readings." replied Kirk looking for Spock's reassuring raised eyebrow.

"Indeed."s aid Spock with a glint in his eye.

I Immediately Jim jumped back onto the Captain's platform /I

I Kirk presses the red intercom dial /I

"Scotty I need you to adjust the ships radar for a moment, we need it to be able to scan for a system perhaps light years before our own time." said Kirk looking back up at the ship's screen.

"Readjust it sire' ?" said Scotty with his thick Scottish accent sounding through.

"That 'el take up some of time sire', quite sum' time." " To be exact sire' I'm not sure I meeself can do it."said Scotty.

"I need you to do this Scotty, the life of a planet or perhaps people are on the line." "I need you to readjust the ships radar to a time before ours…locate its coordinates and report back to me." "I will help you along the way if it's needed." replied Kirk trying to reassure Scotty.

"I ain't no lass Capt!" "I el' get it up and runnin' Capt, be sure of that!" "Scotty out!" answered Scotty.

I Kirk turns to Spock and chuckles I


	2. Chapter 2: The Time is Never 2

_Kirk is in his quarters when he turns on his self-diary_.

"It's been 2 hours since Scotty has last contacted me about the Ship's radar progress." "I'm worried that by now that planet, who needed urgent help, is lost without any hope." "Hopefully Scotty can tune the radar and soon." "Kirk out." declared Kirk

A loud beep come through the intercom, it's Scotty

" Scotty! What's the report on the radar?" asked Kirk hoping that it had been possible for the radar to be tuned.

" Capt'n it's been rough, but I was able to get through the tunin', and lemme' tellya' it's a beautie'!" shouted Scotty with an exciting bellow. " I have the information of the tunin's and it should be readin' through yer' computer screen."

" Thank you Scotty." replied Kirk appreciative that Scotty pulled it through.

Quickly Kirk copied the information on a disk and sent it to Spock. And, in a rush, Kirk storms out and on his way to the cockpit.

_Cockpit doors slide open, and Kirk walks towards Spock, who is reviewing the radar's info. _

"Spock have you attained the planet's coordinates?" "We need them now.," asked Kirk trying to push Spock towards an answer.

"Fascinating." declared Spock squinting his eyes closer to the readings. "What is it Spock quickly!" replied Kirk trying to subdue his uneasy finger tapping.

"Jim it seems that the planet is in a confused time." "It seems that the planet IS here, but is in another time continuum." " Quite fascinating." Said Spock raising his eyebrow quite high.

"I believe we can contact the planet, and it would seem we would be able to beam down to the coordinates."

"But how is that? How can a planet have a confused time and be present?" asked Kirk inquizzically.

The planet it seemed was right in the section of the space that the Enterprise was. But according to the radar's time the planet is years behind the Enterprise, a year in which the never Enterprise existed.

"It must be the natives, they must have obtained a measure of facts that the Enterprise does not contain." "Some device possibly is behind this odd circumstances." responded Spock reeling back from the computer.

"You mean, that YOU can't find an explanation to this phenomena?" chuckled Kirk.

"No Jim it simply means that the Enterprise's data s insuffient for complex research." stated Spock with a hint of a higher self respect in his stance.

"You are a very stubborn man Spock." Giggled Kirk

"Yes I am." Stated Spock.

"Sir the hail again, should I put it through?" asked Lt. Uhura her brown eyes staring at Captain Kirk.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Put it through with Scotty's information so we get the hail correctly." assured Kirk jumping back to the Captain's platform.

"Yes Captain." replied Uhura pressing buttons and switching the view towards the screen.

A fuzzy image of a small girl came up. "Uhura fix the image." Stated Kirk as Uhura pressed the switches.

The image soon smoothed out and the audio came up.

"U.S.S Enterprise this is Cielia from the Fetori System this message is URGENT and must be attended to immediately." "Our Planet Helix is in grave danger, our planet is dieing and our people are going through a source of murder impossible to comprehend." "Please from my species to yours help us." "Send us your ship's coordinates so that our planets representatives could reach your ship safely." "The fate of our lives is in your hands." And as the message ended the image of the small girl faded.

And all the emotions Kirk felt seeped through his eyes.


	3. When it all begins

"People are dieing?" "How?" " Sulu you said there were no signs of distress on the planet?" asked Kirk, as distress was visible in his eyes. "Captain I stand by my readings there is no distress."said Sulu confidently.

"Uhura what going on with the readings are there life forms on the planet Helix?" inquired Kirk moving himself towards Uhura.

"Lemme see Sir." Uhura pressed her silver fingernails across the switches and gears of her desk. As Uhura read the radar fervently she came across something quite odd. Captain Kirk could see the surprise on her face and read the evaluations himself.

" The people are dead?" "How can that be that girl just contacted us." "We must to find out." said Kirk pacing himself towards the intercom dial

Captain Kirk presses the intercom dial

"Scotty and Bones meet me and Spock at the transporter room quickly" barked Kirk quickly signaling Spock to the follow him to the elevator.

"Sulu your in temporary command." "Jennings cover Sulu." directed Kirk entering the elevator with Spock and shooting away.

Spock stood next to Kirk knowing that his friend was in a great deal of worry, but comforting him wasn't an option after all that was a human expression.

"Spock I should've done something earlier." "Now all the people are gone." Said Kirk pounding his fist on the elevator door. The slight wrinkles near his eyes deepened with upset.

"Jim you made no mistake, you took the proper action and the results were inevitable." Stated Spock speaking nothing but honesty and facts.

Spock was right on the dot. Although Spock had no intensions to comfort Kirk, Kirk seemed to stand up straighter as the worry lines faded from him skin.

"Yes Spock I know your trying your best to stop me from worrying but I still can't believe I couldn't find out sooner." Said Kirk waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"Comfort is a human emotion Captain, insults aren't needed." stated Spock looking straight ahead.

Kirk couldn't help but release a tiny smile. The elevator doors open wide and Kirk and Spock walked to the transporter room.

_The transporter room doors slide open, Scotty and Bones emerge from the other side, and Kirk and Spock walk through._

"Bones it seems that the people down on Helix are very hurt probably many are dead." " We need to know what killed them or who." "Oh and Scotty there's a chance that an advanced source of machine that perhaps is cloaking the planet from any recognition from scanners." " I need you to examine it." declared Kirk standing up on the transporter pad.

"Jim you haven't rested for days!" "You look like your eyes are about to pop out of your head." " I suggest a dose of sleep for the Captain." answered McCoy understanding that Kirk hadn't slept at all since there last mission.

"Bones if you came here to start talking like my mother I suggest you cook me soup." said Kirk staring at Scotty who was behind the transporter machine. "We have an important mission Bones."

"I'm a Doctor not you mother Jim." Said McCoy standing on the transporter pad next to Spock and Jim.

"Ok hold on to yer' bottoms her wee' go." Said Scotty pulling down the four switches, and quickly running to the transporter pad.

_The flash of yellow consumed the four of them and their particles whizzed in the air towards to coordinates to the planet below. With a loud bubbling noise they appeared on the surface of the planet._

_Spock immediately pulls out his tricorder and starts scanning the unusual planet._

_Jim, McCoy, and Scotty explore the area and soon find the ruins of buildings and perhaps a civilization._

"Mr. Spock report, are they're any unusual machines here that would probably cause this odd lapse of time around the planet?" asked Kirk scanning the area for harmful identities.

"No I haven't gotten any odd readings yet Captain." " Interesting." Stated Spock again raising his pointed eyebrows high.

"What is it Mr. Spock?" asked Kirk standing over Spock's tricorder. "My findings seem to indicate human entities on this planet." Replied Spock staring puzzled at Kirk.

" Your kidding Spock!" "You mean to say that that metal can we are living in is wrong?" inquired McCoy with his blue eyes looking at Spock.

"Aye' it might be wrong but it ain't no can." Blurted Scotty red in the face.

"Men focus we have readings that make no sense!" exclaimed Kirk "We need to communicate with the natives of this world." "Spock locate them."

And right when they uttered these words three children ran out from the rubble. " Help us please!" cried this girl. Her face was that of a 14 year old, and collapsed into Kirk's arms. Kirk alarmed looked back at McCoy who was just as clueless as he was.


	4. Ceilia and the Key

"Bones!" "Perform a reading for these children, and check if this little girl is ok." Declared Kirk lifting up the unconscious girl, and placing it in McCoy's arms.

"Right Jim." Stated Bones pulling out his portable medical scanner, and whizzing it by her forehead. "Jim it appears that she is in the state of shock but not in seriously injured." "My medical advice for her is rest and some good nutrition back at the ship." Said Bones laying the girl on the ground.

"And what about the others." replied Kirk staring at the kids.

The kids were mature for their age and were in a surprisingly calm state with the disaster around them.

"We 're fine." "I just want to know if Ceilia will be safe?" answered the self-possessed girl pulling at Kirk's sleeve.

"It appears she's the one who had tried contacting us earlier." Affirmed Spock pulling his tricorder.

"She's ok." smiled Kirk patting her blonde hair softly. Gracefully she smiled back.

"Spock and Scotty I want to know what this was caused by and who, or what, did this." "I can't have these kids running around in this dangerous environment." Exclaimed Kirk pulling the other boy to his side.

"No you don't understand your in grave danger too!" answered the African American boy. "This…can't stopped." Said the boy pointing about the rubble.

"Please believe him!" cried the blonde girl staring back at the ground.

Kirk was trying to appear kind to the children, and the situation that engulfed the entire landing party and perhaps the crew was dangerous, but this required trust. Trust in the children or continue with the operation.

"The well being of the children is first." Said Kirk pulling out his communicator. "The mission will be resumed."

"Jim there might be other people in the ruins!" " We've got to help them!" barked McCoy lifting Ceilia.

"I know Bones but the survival of these kids are important also, they might help us along the missions course." Answered Kirk turning the Comm's dial.

_The Comm is flipped open and a communication line comes through._

"Sulu beam up the landing party plus three more people." "Kirk out." Said Kirk pushing the communicator back to his pocket.

_As they all stood there the yellow flashing lights reappeared around them and in a flash they vanished sending their particles speeding through the air. Quickly the reappeared back on the transporter pads on the ship._

"Bones please take Ceilia to the medical quarters."

"Jim?" " That's your name?" "Well you see Ceilia is important to us." "She will say it better than us, but without her we won't talk." Interrupted the blonde girl wiping away the dirt patches from her skin.

"I see you're worried about her?" replied Kirk.

"Yes that's part of it but not the reason we won't talk." "You see she play an important part in our species development and without her we feel lost." " I can't really explain it to well." Said the boy

"Spock what do they mean they feel lost without her?" asked Kirk waiting for Spock's logical answer.

"I believe that their species made Ceilia essential to their being." " A hierarchal society perhaps or a spiritual person with a meaning to them." Replied Spock crossing his arms.

"I see." Answered Kirk kneeling down to the children.

"How about we show you guys to some ice cream until Ceilia wakes up?" smiled Kirk patting the kids' head.

With a look of anxiousness amongst themselves the kids reluctantly agreed with a series of nods.

"I don't understand Captain wouldn't it be more efficient if we showed the tiny ones to the medical labs for tests?" "After all they are the key to our missions success." questioned Spock with a slight head tilt in Kirk's direction.

"Spock yer' reely' ar' a machine my lad." laughed Scotty shaking his head in disbelief. Spock was a riot, even if he himself didn't notice.

Kirk made a face.

" The efficiency of the mission also runs on the children's happiness." replied Kirk almost giggling from Spock's consent need for logical answers for basic human emotions.

"I see." agreed Spock staring at the 'tiny ones' unemotionally. He couldn't possibly see how the 'tiny ones' could be efficient at all. After all their legs were small, incapable for long distance walking or running. Their brains aren't evolved his own or Captains Kirk's. And how couldn't people step on them?

Although these questions were running through his highly developed brain, he knew that the Captain was highly qualified for basic human emotions.

_Kirk Spock and Scotty walked through the transporter room doors and whisked away to the cafeteria. And, as quickly as the left an intercom beeped and McCoy spoke._

"Jim, Spock hurry up Ceilia is awake!" declared McCoy with excitement.


	5. Ceilia's mystique intrigues everyone

_Kirk presses wall intercom button and answers _

"McCoy, Spock and I are coming." "Kirk out."

_Kirk turn of the wall intercom_

"I will be goin' back to the engine room now Capt'n." said Scotty walking towards the Engine Rooms direction.

"Please let us go we must see Ceilia!" the little blonde girl cried out.

"I suggest we let them go Ceilia is very important to them." replied Spock eyeing the tiny girl.

"You are right Spock, come on kids we'll go and see Ceilia." answered Kirk walking towards the elevator.

_Elevators door slides open and all of them enter._

"I believe we don't know your names?" inquired Kirk with smile.

"Oh how rude of us!" " My name is Dana and his name is Charlie." Spoke Dana holding onto Charlie.

_Doors slide open, Kirk and everyone leaves._

_Walking down the corridor they reach the Medical lab where Ceilia is kept along with Doctor McCoy._

_Doors slide open revealing Ceilia and McCoy on the other end._

" Ceilia!" shouts Dana and Charlie lunging towards Ceilia with a hug.

"Dana, Charlie!" "Thanks the heavens your ok!" shouted Ceilia with glee kissing Charlie on the forehead.

"You must be Captain Kirk." said Ceilia revealing a shy smile.

"And you're the famous Vulcan Spock." spoke Ceilia trying to hide behind McCoy due to her shyness.

"Yes Ceilia we are." answered Kirk with a suave tone reaching for her hand.

"No need to be shy I don't bite." smiled Kirk with his hazel eyes gazing towards her.

"But Spock might." laughed McCoy smiling back at the very stone like Spock.

"I'm not accustomed to viscous attacks unlike you Doctor." said Spock with a quirk.

The Doctor's happy smile vanished and replaced by a glassy look.

"I know that Captain but I'm very ashamed I shouldn't have fainted." Said Ceilia coming out from McCoy shielding.

"McCoy was very nice explaining everything to me." " I was glad he was there." Smiled Ceilia as McCoy patted her on the head.

"Then I believe you know who or what happened on your planet." said Spock.

"Yes Spock." Said Ceilia looking back down to her sandals.

"It's an emergency Captain!" "Our species planet is in danger of elimination!" "We need your help!" cried Ceilia her eyes shifting with terror.

"We will do all we can do to help." "If you cooperate Ceilia." replied Kirk holding her hand with sympathy.

"I'll try." answered Ceilia.

"You don't mind if we go to the conference room about this." " We need more information on your situation Ceilia." declared Kirk with a soft smooth smile.

"Not one bit Captain!" "I'll be glad to supply you with anything!" shouted Ceilia trying to crack a smile out from under her gloomy eyes.

"Mr. Spock I will love for you to accompany me please!" exclaimed the small Ceilia tugging on his vest.

" Accompany?" "Is there anything your displeased with?" asked Spock with an unyielding stare.

"No I'm very pleased with everything but it's just I have something for you!" smiled Ceilia tugging harder.

"You see since I've tried to contact your ship I went through the databanks and found out you're a very skilled chess player!" "I have a chess board from the planet Vulcan!" answered Ceilia.

" Vulcan chess board?" "It's a rare item you have in your possession could I see it?" asked Spock as he raised his eyebrow.

Ceilia and the kids were interesting to everyone. Although their childlike behavior they had an innate maturity to them. Spock couldn't help but see something odd in them. Something different. Kirk and McCoy's liking to the females were strange. Even he felt an odd feeling of uncovering their mystique. The horrible tragedies around the children were scarred into their souls and the only way to protect them and their species was to find out what was exactly so strange about them. Kirk must help and destroy who or what destroying the children and the planet.


	6. The Bloody Helix

"There!" "Check mate!" laughed Ceilia waving her legs about the medical chair with glee. After playing hours of chess by herself she had finally beat a real Vulcan herself. This was a moment for her book.

"How illogical." "Your moves are in a way like the Captains, quite irrational." Said Spock. This girl beat him in his own native game, with illogical moves! Certainly Spock had better shape up his game. Ceilia was the first female to ever beat him in a game of chess.

"Irrational?" repeated the flustered girl with a puff. "What do you mean irrational?!" "That was a perfect move!" cried Ceilia her eyes almost consumed with slivery tears.

"It's ok my darling." " Spock is just jealous you beat him at his own game." Said McCoy comforting the crying Ceilia with hugs.

Spock gave a wavering glare at Ceilia. He didn't wish to make her eye glands act up.

"Ceilia would you like the ice-like cream?" asked Spock after all, the Captain did use that trick on the nervous kids before.

Kirk couldn't help but almost burst out in laughter. Spock was not a very feeling person but he certainly tried to understand and remember the basic tricks for psychological purposes.

"No thanks." "But that was kind of you for offering." Commented Ceilia under from McCoy's arms wiping away her tears. Spock's comments weren't harmful but she had really tried to please him with her game skills. For Spock to call her out on irrational moves certainly hurt her 14-year-old pride. Pleasing Spock would be like trying to make Spock smile, an almost impossible thing.

"Come on children we're going to he conference room." Said Kirk pressing the wall intercom

_A communication line ran through the ship ad with an echo Kirk spoke._

" Lt. Uhura, Scotty we need you guys in the conference room." "Kirk out." Echoed Kirk as he released the button.

Spock, McCoy, Ceilia and the kids all marched out in the direction of the conference room. Kirk must discover what is Ceilia to her species, and ask exactly why hadn't their scanners or radars picked up Ceilia's planet.

_The conference room door slid open and the attending officers to their seats._

_Spock turns on the data computer while Uhura takes the computers notes. _

_And with a loud beep the meeting began._

"Ceilia, when our ship had received to your urgent hails we couldn't answer back."

"Many times we had scanned over and over the section in which the planet's hails were coming from, not ONE single trace of your planets existence showed up."

"Not until we managed to readjust the ships scanners to a time BEFORE our ship even existed."

"That meant that your planet had been found from the mother base years before our time, but eliminated in some way." Said Kirk trying to explain the ships status the children.

_Uhura's machine beeped again meaning the end of Kirk's sentence._

"I understand Captain." "Me and my species are extremely in your debt." Stated Ceilia curling her small hands around Dana's.

"We are very glad to help, but what I'm asking is how, how, is it possible that your planet Helix is in a time before our own and yet still exist, in a way." asked Kirk inquizzically pressing his palms together on the table.

"Right well here it goes." said Ceilia looking straight at Kirk her eyes shifting side to side.

"You see our planet has no 'time cloak' or anything to that nature."

"We are just in some other time."

"Yes it's true that we were found by the Enterprise's mother base on the planet Earth, but Helix was exterminated by our own species." Said Ceilia pressing her lips she hoped that she could explain her species complicated nature to them.

"You see our species existed many, MANY years before your own." "In fact we consider ourselves oldest species on in the universe according to our own existence."

"Billions of times we, our species the Heli, experimented on time travel, or perhaps time cloaking."

"Not until after the Mother Base had discovered us had we finally came up a time mechanism to change our time."

"To change ourselves to an age and back."

"It was an extraordinary discovery, and as quickly as we founded it we had tried it on our species, through torture and blood, then on the animals, and then on our planet." Answered Ceilia staring back down to her hands. The killings of her species echoed through her mind again, and again, until Charlie grabbed her arm in support. The bloody memory disappeared and the crew's blurry image softened.

"Quickly Helix's' age spun out of control and the Heli were forced in an out of transformation to adjust to our planets erratic time."

"Meanwhile this was going on our planet the Elder's chose to create a person to change everything."

"A person that will guide and change and merge as one with Helix to control the time machine within our planet."

"That person was I." "I'm as old as the planet." "So in a sense I have no time." "I'm not really here but my essence is." "I'm nothing!" cried Ceilia tears gliding down her cheeks.

How could this be? Kirk's eyes shifted towards Spock who was gazing back at him. Her species endured series of tortures and bloody experiments, while her planet was in turmoil. This was a scientific break through but a bloody one.

_Kirk's fist curled tight the had planet endured the turmoil of an ever-changing time cycle with war and bloody experiments not a planet that anyone wished to be a part of. _

_**Thanks guys for reading I hope that you'll be able to review these stories since I'm new and all on Fanfiction.**_ **give cookies***


	7. Ceilia Unveiled

" Jim I think we should stop." "She's too aggravated." Declared McCoy trying to intervene between Ceilia's horrifying memory and the interview.

" Mhmmm." " I'm ok." answered Ceilia pulling her self back up. Her only chance of salvation lied in the hands of the crew of the Enterprise.

"Fortunately the Elders came up with a way to pause the erratic time changes for a period." "It was I believe until now that the pause had stopped."

"I don't have a clue to what type of 'pause' the Elders spoke of but the wrote it down on a log." Said Ceilia looking at abiotic Spock.

"But what happened next was un-called for." "After the 'pause' the entire species when it a riot the planets time shifted back and forth until on Helix a huge storm plowed threw killing many of the Heli."

"After the space storm the Place were left in ruins." "The people ran a riot around the streets killing anyone or anything in a panic."

"Me and the rest of the kids here are the only ones that were lucky enough to hide from the mass killings and suicides." "But now everyone's in hiding." "They are in a great danger!" "The killings won't stop and our time continuum is erratic." "I can't begin to tell you how sick I feel!" cried Ceilia dropping her head on McCoy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ceilia." Said Kirk sympathetically grasping Ceilia's hand with might. How could such a tiny child endure any of this? Ceilia was an amazing girl needing of the bright happiness of the Enterprise crew.

"I think that's all for now." Said Kirk letting her hand go and leaning back into his own chair.

"Lt. Uhura that is all, please, if you would please show the children to the guest quarters." directed Kirk pulling himself up from the chair, and escorting Ceilia from McCoy's arms.

"Yes sir." Replied Uhura patting Charlie on the back.

_The doors slid closed and the Lt. and the children took a leave._

"I don't quite understand this?" "How the planet suddenly have its time warped?" inquired McCoy leaning his arm on the chair.

"Apparently Doctor, whatever caused this erratic time warping, is a machine lodged into the base of the Helix." "An extraordinary feat for science." stated Spock in a contemplating pose.

"Indeed, Mr. Spock is right sire'" "We could find out many things from this one machine'" continued Scotty pacing around the room.

"Well I don't understand why people find it so necessary to play around with a God given thing like time." "And to go as far to stick unnecessary thingamajigs into the bodies to cause mass murder!" shouted McCoy going into his usual rantings.

"I agree with Bones whoever the Elders are they have no compassion or the conscious for basic human rights." Exclaimed Kirk crossing his arms together.

"How do you suppose wee' find out where this machine is Captn'?" asked Scotty.

"I suggest a geological scan of the inner part of the planet." "It could prove useful for any passage ways to original placement of the 'pause'." Said Spock with an observing glint of his eye and slight tilt of his head.

"Mr. Spock I would like you and Sulu to perform the scan and report back to me once your done." "This could be harder than what is thought of the mission to be." Replied Kirk pacing himself to the sliding doors. "Spock I'm sure your calculations will be right on the nose." smiled Kirk curling his lips, a reassuring sight for Spock.

"I don't see any reason to doubt my calculations." blinked Spock.

Kirk left with a smile situated across his face. Spock was his daily stress release.

And Kirk was Spock's human enjoyment.

Kirk rested his head on the corridor wall watching the Ensigns walking about. His own mission was a complicated one. His eye squinted tight with the tensions of his own mind. He had to keep ahead of the mission. Perhaps Ceilia would bring more insight to the issues at hand.

He picked himself up again like Kirk always does and began to march towards the guest quarters. Ceilia and the others were so mature for their own age. Their minds and their spirit embodied their courage. Kirk certainly as a Captain understood Ceilia to the tee. The pressure amounted on her was a great deal and hopefully he could atleast synthesize some ice cream for her.

'_Knock Knock' tapped Kirk on the metal entrance. _

"Ceilia I'm sorry if I'm such a bother, but I was thinking perhaps you'd want ice cream."

"I didn't mean to bring all those memories up."

"I just wanted your mission to be special for the crew." Exclaimed Kirk resting his fist on the door.

_Not an answer from the other side._

"Ceilia?" asked Kirk and squeezing his hands harder on the door

_Again silent._

"Ceilia I'm coming in." affirmed Kirk hoping that Ceilia wasn't crying her tiny eyes out.

_Kirk bursts in the room with a single press of a button, but what he sees totally caught him by surprise._

_Ceilia stood there like a deer in the headlights._

"AHHH!" screamed Ceilia jumping underneath the computer desk.

"Uh-h-h Ss Sorry." Blurted Kirk shielding his eyes with the metal beams.

" N-no it was my fault I didn't answer I was changing." Uttered Ceilia revealing herself out from under the desk.

_Kirk's eyes diverted themselves to her image. Ceilia totally surprised him. Her eyes peering through the desk like a cute-like child's play. Her tiny smile peeked out from the desk. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ceilia's mystery was finally uncovered. _


	8. Kirk's Surpising Discovery

"I guess its no use to hide now is it?" laughed Ceilia leaving the desk area.

"U-u-h-H…" stuttered Kirk fighting the urge to take a peek again.

"It's ok you can look I'm not naked!" laughed Ceilia patting Kirk on the shoulder.

What did she mean not naked?! She practically changed in everyway possible. Ceilia was no longer the tiny little 14 year old girl, but a woman. How oblivious man he was!

"I know that!" "But why didn't you tell me that you were a-aa" stuttered Kirk shutting his eyes tighter.

What was he saying how could he get so tied tongue. He certainly had seen worse. Or perhaps not.

"Woman?" giggled Ceilia sitting back on the bed.

Kirk the ladies man was caught up! The surprise was definitely useful.

"I can't really call you that Ceilia." murmured Kirk from under his arm. The Ceilia he knew was not the woman that was hidden under the desk but the 14-year-old girl he knew in medical lab.

"WAIT!" snapped Kirk finally shattering from the innocent image that he had of Ceilia.

Why was he worked up for? Ceilia was a woman after all!

"There's nothing to worry about Captain!" "I'm the same Ceilia you met."

"I'm just sorry I didn't tell you about the…Umm…" whispered Ceilia tugging at her blue sparkling skirt.

"Yes I know I should've knocked too." Sighed Kirk pulling his arm down from his eyes.

With a quick peek he stared at the Ceilia that was hidden under the child.

As surprised as he was his eyes couldn't stop gawking at her new image. Her brown hair. Hey light eyes. And…She was…

"Beautiful." Blurted Kirk poisefully leaning on the metal beams.

"W-w-Hat?" stammered Ceilia hiding underneath the covers.

"Nothing." "Now come out of there before I'll have to pull you out myself." Barked Kirk upset at Ceilia for hiding such a secret from the entire crew.

"I guess I'll have to explain myself to the whole crew now huh?" inquired Ceilia her eyes peeping out from the silvery space sheets.

"You'll have to explain it to me first!" shouted Kirk sitting himself on her side of the bed.

"Alright…"murmured Ceilia sitting up her red face flushed and her eyes staring straight at Kirk.

"The Elders put this on us." "I was forced to change from my childish state to my new age, the one I am now."

"But I really didn't have an age before anyway…"said Ceilia twiddling her thumbs.

"Here I'll show exactly how they did this."

As she said that she pulled up her sleeve and showed her arm. Engraved on her arm were these numbers. And the veins were wiggling around the apparatus that was placed in her skin.

"Is it painful?" asked Kirk slowly rubbing her arm.

"No the pain subsided after they released me from the captivity." said Ceilia pulling her sleeve back down.

"The machine is sort of away to leap back and forth the time in my body." "It prevents me from aging and also allows me to change my two ages."

"I guess I liked my old self because I could be a child again." sniffled Ceilia bowing her head down trying to hide the tears.

"I'm not a very mature person." "I can't stop laughing or playing games even at this time of crisis."

"Sure tells you what kind of a goof I Am." cried Ceilia wiping her tears on her blue sleeve.

"I just want my people's suffering to be over." "I want my Helix's' time continuum to fixed so that we can live in peace again." stammered Ceilia sitting straight attempting to erase the image of the weak 14-year-old girl.

This new woman standing before him wasn't a child after all. She was a woman trying to carry the brain of everyone on her own shoulders. She could laugh at this if she wanted to but the situation demanded from her a serious Ceilia, the Ceilia that was created forcefully.

Kirk embraced her firmly. His arms wrapping around the sniffling Ceilia that wanted desperately to have an age, to have a presence in time. Her crying subsided and she murmured in his ear.

"You deserve the Enterprise Captain." "If you ever doubt it please remember my words." "You deserve it." whispered Ceilia holding his shoulders.

_The room's door slid open and Spock and McCoy emerged from the other side. _

"GAHH!!" shouted Ceilia falling over the bed.

"I see that you're busy Captain." stated Spock raising his eyebrow curiously.

"He's busy alright but with what lucky lady I'd like to know." snickered McCoy curiously peeking under the bed.

"I was just comforting Ceilia Spock." "No need for interrogations." Said Kirk gracefully smiling back at Spock.

"WHAT!?" barked McCoy his face turned back into a reddish color.

"How…I knew you had your taste in women, but I never thought you had a liking for 14-year-old GIRLS!!!" roared the clearly upset McCoy.

Spock himself was seemingly interested why the Captain was inappropriately handling a 14-year-old.

Kirk's smile vanished, and replaced with a frown.

"Ceilia had a surprise for all of us that she couldn't tell us, but now she has the opportunity right Ceilia?" inquired Kirk staring at his boots.

Ceilia got up from the floor and gracefully smoothed out her adorned blue dress.

" Sorry." whispered Ceilia pulling down what was a baggy dress to a curve fitting one.

"Interesting." Said Spock crossing his arms behind his back, blinking back at Ceilia

McCoy full out gawked at the seemingly awkward, yet beautiful, Ceilia, who he embraced countless times, and never even knew she was so gorgeous.

" McCoy!" "How wonderful I can finally hug you tighter!" giggled Ceilia diving into McCoy's arms.

"B-b-b-u" stammered McCoy his face totally blanched from color with surprise.

Ceilia's embrace was just right, and warm, but he could believe that Ceilia was a full out woman.

"I think this made my day." stuttered McCoy looking back down at the smiling Ceilia.

"Spock wants one too?" asked Ceilia peering out from McCoy's arms.

"No thank—"

Instead of letting the logical Spock finish she thought it deemed right that everyone should enjoy some good ole' fashion hugging. Instead of putting his arms around her, like a regular person would, he simply ignored her embrace.

"I don't see why humans find it fascinating to display affection through unruly leaps into ones chest."

" It hinders one ability to use their arms." repeated Spock staring quite stone like at Ceilia who was trying to squeeze him to death.

"And it's quite uncomfortable." Blinked Spock.

Kirk and McCoy gave out a huge burst of laughs.

_The intercom beeped, and Sulu's voice came through._

"Captain intruder alert!" exclaimed Sulu loudly.

Kirk leaped up from the bedside. Intruders had made themselves up secretly into the Enterprise.


	9. Intruders Aboard The Enterprise

_Kirk immediately jumped to the wall intercom and responded back._

"Sulu I'll be right up!" declared Kirk prying Ceilia from Spock.

"Intruder?" asked Ceilia trying to catch up with Kirk, McCoy and Spock.

" How can that be Jim we were in the transporter room when we beamed up from the planet." assumed McCoy pacing himself.

"Correct it would be highly unlikely that one could beam aboard while we were still occupying the space." stated Spock reaching the elevator.

_Kirk and the rest entered the shooting elevator and blasted up high._

" Well can't it be found?" asked Ceilia looking up at Spock.

"Yes we would able to find on the ships internal scanner." affirmed Spock looking at the empty elevator wall.

_Kirk and the group reached the ship's cockpit, and Kirk instantly headed for the Captains chair_.

"Sulu what going on?" asked Kirk leaning on his arm piece.

" According to our scanners we have three unidentified intruders aboard." Confirmed Sulu looking back down at his graphs and tally on the computer.

" Unfortunately the crew hasn't reported any odd disturbances on board." Replied Sulu once again.

"Uhura I need you to contact all decks; to be on the look out for unknown beings or people aboard." asserted Kirk swiveling his chair around.

"Uhura?" inquired Kirk again waiting for her response.

"Jim she's not at her station." answered McCoy sitting Ceilia on Scotty's empty seat.

"What?!" snapped Kirk looking back at Uhura's unfilled station.

"Where is she now?" groaned Kirk resting his fingers on his forehead.

"Unknown Captain." "She had a moments rest just a few hours ago." stated Spock glaring at his own computer screen.

"Sulu page Uhura please." sighed Kirk shifting his legs

"Aye sir." responded Sulu pushing the red page button on the side of the navigation machine.

_Scene ends and begins again with Uhura wondering through the ship's corridor with a two cookies in her hand._

"Now where did these kids go to?" moaned Uhura to herself pacing around the corridors.

"I have duties right now." said Uhura wiping the cookie crumbs from her red uniform.

_As quickly as she ran around the decks passageways she made her away into a computer room. Suddenly she found a piece of Charlie's boot sticking out from a computer table._

"Oh wonder where Charlie can be?" giggled Uhura reaching for his boot underneath the computer table.

"There he is!" bellowed Uhura jumping underneath the table grabbing Charlie's shoulders.

"AHHH!!!" screamed Uhura jumping back away from him, and dropping the cookies from her hands.

" Uhura you found me!" laughed Charlie coming out from the table.

"Yo-u-u-u r not Charlie!" whispered Uhura from under her breath.

His stature wasn't of a 9 year old but of a man. His Afro slickly combed, but his clothes were identical to Charlie's, the same sliver jumpsuit.

"Oh this?" said Charlie grasping his muscular biceps. "It's real---"

"No you're not him!" screamed Uhura pushing his arms away from her.

She pushed herself up against the wall in fear, her hands pressing tightly against the walls.

"Who are you?" gasped Uhura her feet steadily placed on the ground.

_A loud tone came through the intercom and Sulu's voice repeated " Intruder Alert!" "All decks report any unknown people aboard._

Uhura's eyes shifted, in terror, from the intercom to the strange man placed in front of her.

"YOU!" screamed Uhura pointing her silver nails at his chest.

"No you got it all-"

Uhura dived for the wall intercom. Her hands trembling far too much for her fingers to rapidly press the red intercom button.

"Wait!" shouted the man. His hands grabbed Uhura's palms tightly in his.

"HELP!" screamed Uhura her legs violently kicking Charlie's shins. Her life was in danger. Who was this man standing before her in Charlie's clothes?!

"OW!" squealed the man dropping her hands to alleviate his split shins. Why was Uhura so worked up for? He never meant to scare her! He was Charlie!

Uhura again leaped into action, pounding her fist against the intercom with might.

"Help Captain!" "I'm being attacked by this man!" screamed Uhura her raven hair wilting down to her eyes.

"Intruder!" bellowed Uhura again into the intercom.


	10. Charlie's agony

" Captain!" "Uhura has found one of the intruders on the 5th deck in the Medical Supply room!" cried Sulu turning around to face his Captain.

_Kirk immediately clicks the white knob on his chair's panel_.

"Security to Deck 5 in the Medical Supply room." "An intruder has made their way there."

"Communication Officer Lt. Uhura is in danger." "Phaser weapons must be on stun I want this person alive." shouted Kirk over the intercom releasing the intercom knob.

_Kirk flew out of the Captains chair and directly headed for the elevator shaft doors._

"I won't allow another unnecessary death on my hands!" barked Kirk dashing through the sliding doors and whisking away.

"I'm going too!" cried Ceilia sprinting to the shaft.

_McCoy quickly tried to grab her back, but sadly she was already carried away._

"Girl's are too much trouble!" groaned McCoy staring at Mr. Spock anxiously.

_Uhura standing nervously over the wall intercom replaces the scene. _

The intruder was not going to have it easy that's for sure. Her eyes turned away from the intercom and faced the man howling over his shins. Who was he? Certainly she didn't want to find out, and quickly dashed for the doors.

"NO!" howled the tall dark man lunging at her with his whole body.

_With a swift tackle Uhura fell to the floor; his immense body hovering over her._

"Let go of me!" shouted Uhura pushing his chest with all her might, her fingernails digging deep into his silver jumpsuit.

"I don't know who you are, but your not meant to be here!" screamed Uhura again kicking her legs with might.

"Listen please!" pleaded the dark handsome man lingering in front of her.

_His hands wrapped around hers, and she was soon out of possibilities to get out. She froze up and had to forcefully look back at his dark eyes._

" I am Charlie!" wheezed the man, pushing his body harder on her chest.

"You're crazy!" "Charlie is nine!" shouted Uhura hearing footsteps coming closer by the second.

"Lieutenant!" hollered the three Security Officers instantly opening the sliding doors.

_Standing over Lt. Uhura was an unknown man forcefully pressing his chest against her body. Uhura could barely even breathe out a" help" from her mouth._

_One of the security officers dove out and pushed the man off of the Lieutenant, and with a thud the mysterious man toppled over on the floor._

"Lieutenant!" shouted two of the officers pulling her off the floor.

"I'm alright, but grab that man!" coughed Uhura pointing back to the man on the floor.

"I'm not dangerous!" "I'm Charlie!" roared the man again.

"I'm going to stand for this!" bellowed the supposed Charlie, grabbing the officer by his waist and pounding him against the wall. The officer's body bashed up again the metal beams forcefully. The second security officer thrusting himself on Charlie's back reeled him away from the injured officer.

_Uhura quickly looked through the medical supplies, and grabbed one of the hyposprays for one the hallucinating patients on board._

_She ran and jabbed it quickly in Charlie's arm._

"AHH!" screamed Charlie throwing the officer off his back.

_The third officer pulled out his phaser weapon, and shot out a single stun phaser at Charlie_.

"NO!" yelled Uhura diving for the officer's arm.

Too late! The phaser beam had already blasted the, by now, delirious man. Stunning an unconscious man can be fatal.

_Charlie let out a big holler, as his body plummeted to the floor. _

_The Medical doors skimmed open, revealing Kirk and Ceilia on the other side._

"CHARLIE!" cried Ceilia running past Kirk and Uhura.

_Ceilia's arms picked up the heavy handsome black man from the floor. Her eyes flooded with tears. _

"Charlie!" "I'm right here!" cried Ceilia stooping her head over his face.

"He's still alive!" said one of the officers feeling Charlie's pulse.

"Captain I didn't…"wheezed Uhura pulling her hands to her mouth.

"It's ok Lt." "Please go back to your post." answered Kirk going over to the wall intercom.

_Kirk presses the white button and says._

"Bones please meet me at Sickbay, one of the children is slowly dieing." repeated Kirk with a whiff of sadness releasing the intercom button.

"Officers take Charlie to Sick Bay immediately." replied Kirk pulling Ceilia from the floor.

"Let's go Ceilia your friend will need you there when he wakes up." smiled Kirk holding her hand quite strongly.

"I understand Captain, but please tell your men to be on the look out for Dana."

"I don't want her hurt too." sniffled Ceilia glaring at Kirk with her deep colored eyes.

"Already put that through to Sulu, now come on we must go." Said Kirk pushing through the gliding doors with Ceilia.

_The location transformed from the Medical Supply room to Sick Bay. _

_On the other side of the doors were McCoy and Nurse Chapel arranging the medical instruments for Charlie, who was laying on the medical stretcher moaning in unbearable wails._

"Number one on my list is to shut his wailing!" barked McCoy pulling out his medical tricorder.

"Jim!" " You know Charlie could have DIED if an Officer shot ONE more stunning phaser beam at him?" howled the troubled McCoy snatching a scalpel from Nurse Chapel's hands and quickly making a slight incision in Charlie right temple.

"Yes I know." said Kirk staring back at Charlie.

_Quickly as he cut into the flesh, McCoy pulled out a tiny medical stimulator and placed into the slot in his temple._

"He's fine now." said McCoy placing the medical scalpel and tricorder on the medical tray.

"The stimulator should be enough to keep his brain from losing consciousness again, at least until his body is well enough for me to operate on his brain." sighed McCoy sewing up the cut.

"Nurse, take over." yapped McCoy leaving Charlie's bedside.

"But he's in a delicate condition if we do something to upset his state he could fall back to a comatose state." answered McCoy staring a Ceilia.

"Thank you!" screamed Ceilia jumping on the Doctor with glee

He saved Charlie. A most wonderful man he was.

"You saved his life!"

"You are extraordinary McCoy!" chuckled Ceilia flying into his arms once again, her arms squeezing his chest really tight.

"You know, your not a little girl anymore?" stammered McCoy staring at Ceilia's rosy cheeks.

"And?" "What's so wrong with hugging you Doctor?"

" I really like you anyways." smiled Ceilia revealing her pearly white smile out from her pink lips.

"B-b-b-ut." "You can't say that!" stuttered McCoy his face turning quite red.

"I'll say whatever I want to Doctor." exclaimed Ceilia pressing her head full of brown locks onto his chest.

"I see you got an admirer there Doctor." said Nurse Chapel a slight glint of glee poking through her face.

McCoy couldn't help but give Nurse Chapel an unnerving stare. Seriously, ever since hiring Nurse Chapel she always liked to pry into his own business. Typical of women!

_BEEP. A loud sound came from the wall intercom and Spock's booming voice emanated of the walls._

"Captain." "Sulu and I have a found a series of paths underneath Helix." "Apparently there are many more than expected."

"Celia would be efficient to indicate which one path to take." echoed Spock through the voice intercom.

_Kirk walks over and presses his hand on the white intercom dial._

"Right Spock." "We will come right up." stated Kirk liberating the button from his palms.

" I'll do all I can to help." replied Ceilia coming out from McCoy's arms.

"I'll do anything to help my people Kirk, anything." answered Ceilia clenching blue jeweled dress tightly, gazing at Kirk's composed distinction.

"I'm glad." replied Kirk trying to reassure Ceilia with his smile once again.

Nothing in the world compares when, in the time of need, a person helps you along the way, a miraculous stranger to pull you out from your nightmares. She would do anything for the crew; their kindness surpassed the millions of people she has ever come to know. Whatever sweet memory Kirk placed in such an open heart in him surely worked. Kirk was the kinder than she of knew him to be.


	11. Elder's Finally Revealed

_With a swift pace Kirk and Ceilia made their way towards Spock, who was keenly eyeing his own computations._

" What are the readings Mr. Spock?" inquired Kirk leaning his arm across the computer panels.

"There seems to be a variety of underground passages, some, leading to too many dead ends." Affirmed Spock blinking twice with thoughtfulness.

"Can't the computer narrow the tunnels down?" asked Kirk turning his attention towards Spock.

"Indeed Captain we can do that, but it would take an immense amount of time for the computer to sort through the various tunnels, also considering the part of sorting through the tunnels security." Stated Spock pulling away from the computer screen.

"When we beamed down to the planet I believe you used your tricorder to scan the planets interior."

"Couldn't we tie in the tricorder's information to the ship's computer for better quality readings?" inquired Kirk looking straight back at Mr. Spock.

"Quite so, the tricorder's information may possibly have a superior knowledge of the planets geographical contents." Affirmed Spock his eyes glistening with intrigue.

"Right go on and connect the tricorder's reading to the ship's computer perhaps with both it's knowledge we could try and narrow down the search." commanded Kirk jerking away from the panels.

_With Kirk's prompt directive Spock immediately began to work._

_Grabbing the wire from the computer's data plate, he connected it quickly to the tricorder's information banks._

_As speedily as Spock connected the two, Uhura began getting hails from the planet Helix below._

"Captain I have an URGENT hail reading from Helix!" exclaimed Uhura pressing her earpiece tighter to her head.

"They have visual." confirmed Uhura looking back Kirk, who was situated in the Captain's chair.

" They must be the Elders!" exclaimed Ceilia turning towards Kirk. Her eyes gazed at him with terror, for the Elder's were much more deeply disturbed than any man could understand.

"They'll punish us!" screamed Ceilia kneeling down next to Kirk. The bloody memories seeping through mind quickly, but the gory details never faded from her mind. The uncontrollable bloodshed her planet was pulled through, and her own damned destiny scurried by her eyes in a flash.

A destiny created for her.

"Ceilia we're here, no one's going to hurt you now." uttered Kirk lifting Ceilia to his side.

"We need to put this through the crew's life depends on it." "Helix's life depends on it." Said Kirk gliding his fingers down her cheeks with sympathy.

"Put it through then." Said Ceilia straightening her stance once again.

"Uhura put on the screen." Affirmed Kirk staring directly ahead.

Uhura's fast fingers lept across the colored buttons and the hail quickly projected on the screen.

_The Elder's images increased on the screen. The men stood there, their old winkled faces howling through projection._

Kirk couldn't help but wonder if these were the men that Ceilia described, the evil men that tortured her and her people for the single purpose of knowledge.

These aged men were the ones that sent Ceilia and her people masked behind a cloak of agelessness and terror?

Those tiny thoughts of insecurity quickly fastened themselves deep into his consciousness.

With one glance towards Ceilia Kirk felt disgusted in himself. Watching Ceilia tremble in front of men to puny to consider a threat, washed out from his mind.

_The Elder's smirks and quirky remarks broke through when the finally spoke. _

"Is our little Ceilia there?" laughed one of the old men bursting with chuckles underneath his grey hood.

_Ceilia's expression deepened with anger. Her eyes could practically stare through their souls._

"The is Captain Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise."

"Your planet has sent us an urgent hail once again."

"Explain." barked Kirk staring expressionless at them.

_The doors behind Kirk slide open and McCoy made his way through._

"What an unpleasant tone." Echoed the one of the Elder's

"We are here to ask for Ceilia to return."

"The Elder's miss her quite so." Stated the Elder's.

"LIES!" shouted Ceilia pounding her fist on the railing of the Enterprise.

"We do not care for the formality of chatter, but we are here to help the people of Helix who are under the Elder's oppression." Exclaimed Kirk leaning back into his chair.

"An oppression we are committed to break." snapped Kirk staring once again into their cold grey eyes.

_The Elder's broke out into babbling. They stared back at Kirk with anew fury. _

"You have no authority to come by our planet and start tearing through our civilization!" shouted the Elder's once again pure heat and ignorance seeping through their tongues.

"If you do not return to us our precious Ceilia!"

"We will be forced to eradicate the Enterprise with an means necessary!" cried the Elder's loud as any man could shout.

"We will be forced to take a violent course!" shouted the Elder's once again.

Kirk's eyes exposed his gambling nature. His fist curled up once again and with a confident pose Kirk spoke.

"I'm growing tired of your insincere threats!" barked Kirk leaping up from his chair.

"Men that use power and hateful threats are fools that need no consideration!" exclaimed Kirk his hazel eyes gazing with intense authority.

"Not on my Ship will I allow you and your men to terrorize the Enterprise!" shouted Kirk curling his fingers tight.

"And if you think I will allow mindless torture while I'm still here you ARE severely mistaken!" snapped Kirk with a final verbal blow.

"Cut the line Uhura!" whispered Kirk taking his seat once again.

_And with that Uhura instantly discontinued the message._

"Jim were those men the Elder's?" inquired McCoy leaning towards Kirk.

" Yes, Unfortunately." groaned Kirk swiveling his chair around his hand lying once again on his temple.

"They want Ceilia or…" paused Kirk staring back at the stone-like Spock.

"Or what!" asked McCoy staring at Kirk intently.

"Or Doctor the will destroy the Enterprise." uttered Spock crossing his hands once more behind him.

_Kirk stared back at Ceilia, whose sparkling eyes were as uneasy as his own._


	12. McCoy Loves Her

"They're threatening us!?" howled McCoy stepping down towards Ceilia.

"Yes Bones, but I know what I must do." Replied Kirk walking his way up to Spock.

"And exactly how are you going to do that?!" asked McCoy curiously leaning over the red railing.

"You have no idea what sort of power the have in the hands Jim!" affirmed McCoy once again with his baby blue eyes staring at Kirk intensely.

"For all we care they can make us disappear with a snap of their fingers!" restated McCoy grabbing the metal railing again.

"Would you rather me give them back Ceilia?"

"And lose the only hope she has to save her planet?" snapped Kirk glaring back a McCoy, a slight hint of irritation escaping through his eyes.

"No Jim not that." sighed McCoy releasing a slight puff of confusion, McCoy's eyes caught once again by Ceilia's wavering glare.

"Don't worry Bones whatever, "power", they say they have they would have used it by now." asserted Kirk tapping McCoy's arm.

McCoy turned his back and gave a Kirk a slightly reassured grin.

Kirk was right. They would have used their power by now. But something uneasy was stirring in him. They still had the ability to do what they wish, how quickly they used it were in the hands of time, something that made him quite tense.

Ceilia's soft figure once again gave him another worry, for he had already developed feelings for her. A sensation that he had only came to know of now; when her eyes gazed back at his. Whether Ceilia understood it or not was another matter. He wouldn't dare to confess it in her face, for what would happen if Ceilia ceased to embrace him once again? Silly maters like those are left at the door of his quarters. The life of planet was at hand.

With a quick sweet smile back at Ceilia he walked out quickly from the bridge; he had a job to accomplish. He had placed his heart in his pocket once more.

"Spock is there a way to tell what sort of weapon the Elder's posses?"

"If we could find the source of power they have able to destroy us, we could possibly attempt to extinguish it." asked Kirk with passion burning through his eyes.

"Yes, I believe the ship's scanners could detect if the Elder's harbored any powerful weapons substantial enough to pose threat to the Enterprise." blinked Spock gazing intently back at Kirk.

"Right Spock than do so." Uttered Kirk staring back his own hands.

"Captain are you ok?" asked Spock raising his eyebrow quite high. The Captain has been in quite a stressful position lately.

"You haven't rested sufficiently in many days." "Your types of species do need rest." affirmed Spock straitening his position.

"It's wonderful to know that you care Spock." chuckled Kirk from underneath his breath.

"No I just merely want the Captain to be at his peak of efficiency." stated Spock crossing his arms tightly against his chest his unemotional glare poking through his Vulcan eyes.

" Of course." giggled Kirk rolling his eyes again.

Spock certainly maintained his Vulcan self-respect even when emotional circumstances blew through.

Spock's stubborn stance made his smile widen. Spock's unyielding look intensified by the second, and with a slight smile Kirk made his way back to the Captain's chair.

Spock's computer analysis had begun with a swift turn of a dial. Kirk's gaze shifted from Spock to Ceilia who was quiet for a change. Her eyes stared back at her hands lowly.

"Are you ok?" whispered Kirk gazing back at her from his shoulder.

Her eyes immediately jumped. Her wide grin placed tenderly on her cheeks.

"I think I am." "It's just the Elder's, I mean the men, they startled me."

"I only see them when it's time for a procedure." Uttered Ceilia laughing while awkwardly pulling strand of hair out from her head.

"Ceilia."answered Kirk sternly looking back her. "Go see Dr. McCoy." "You need it." repeated Kirk pulling his gaze once again straightforward.

"But wh-?" stammered Ceilia.

"Did the image of those men scare you?" interrupted Kirk his back still facing Ceilia.

Ceilia's voice was trapped, and her mouth pressed closed tightly. What she never wanted to be shown was finally exposed… her fearful side. She stared back at Kirk with nothing but her own dignity to spare. For she was too afraid to speak the truth, the truth that Kirk even knew.

"Exactly." stated Kirk his head finally tilted to her figure.

"Now go." Said Kirk once again his light hazel eyes glaring back at hers.

With a swift nod she changed her view from the bridge to the shaft. Her hand quickly glided to the elevator lever and with a quick tug, Kirk's appearance disappeared from her sight.

As the decks quickly sped out from under her, and her eyes began to swell up with soft tears. Her people deserved better than her; a better leader to face those evil men that had caused the collapse of Helix.

The doors slide open showing the medical deck.

Ceilia quietly stepped of the shaft and through the walking Ensigns.

Her eyes stared back at the black and white plate on the door.

It read "Senior Medical Officer Dr. McCoy."

With a renewed smile she walked through those scary doors, and soon came face to face with Bones.

"Ceilia!" exclaimed McCoy placing his medical scanner down.

"Hi Bones." chuckled Ceilia from under her breath. He was a very happy man to be around. Even his quaint philosophies were lovely to the ear.

"And why am I graced with your visit Ceilia?" smiled McCoy placing a medical disk in the computer.

"Do I need a reason to visit my friend?" exclaimed Ceilia leaning her beautiful raven hair on the post.

"No, but I thought you came here for something else." Stated McCoy in a charming manner gazing up at Ceilia.

"I wish I did come here just to see you Doctor, but your right Kirk sent me here." sighed Ceilia pressing her hands together nervously.

"Oh, why?" asked McCoy twisting his chair around.

"You have to ask?" murmured Ceilia casting her head down low.

McCoy lifted herself off his chair. He gazed back at Ceilia's sad stance.

"Why such a face?" uttered McCoy from underneath his breath holding Ceilia's arm firmly. Her gloomy soft words weren't of the lighthearted Ceilia he came to know of.

She peered back up at the Doctor whose eyes were fixed on her gaze. How she wished she didn't have to tell him. To tell him how awfully weak she was. Her eyes shifted with dejection, what could McCoy possibly do to help her?

"The Elder's scared me." whispered Ceilia into McCoy's ears tenderly.

"How I wish I wasn't!" cried Ceilia pressing her head down on McCoy's shoulder.

"Now now Ceilia." Said McCoy with a soft tone his hands gently stoking Ceilia's delicate shoulder.

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Especially someone like you." smiled McCoy glaring back down at Ceilia.

"Someone like me?" sniffled Ceilia slowly lifting her head from his arms.

She was taken back by those few sentences that McCoy had uttered from under his breath.

"Yes like you!" exclaimed McCoy releasing her from his arms.

"Don't you see Ceilia you're braver than you take credit for." Called out McCoy his warm words reaching into her own heart.

"Really?" inquired Ceilia.

Those words seemed to rid the doubt that was pounding powerfully deep in her chest.

"Of course my child!" "I'm surprised you didn't curl up in anger on the bridge." giggled McCoy grasping a strand of her hair and gently tucking it back behind her ear.

"You are the reason your people are living." "They hope in you!"

"Your people, they don't mind that your hands tremble, or your knees buckle, they just want your heart to be in the right place."

"They want your heart to love them and care for them." exclaimed McCoy wiping the tears from her rosy cheeks.

"Like the leader you actually are." said McCoy his grin beaming wider than ever.

"McCoy…"murmured Ceilia her eye's squinting with delight, while her hands slowly pressed to her lips.

His unwavering stare gleamed through her sadness intensely. How marvelously his words had overwhelmed her. She wished so deeply to do anything for him.

"You- your words are so beautiful…" answered Ceilia her smile radiating brightly through her fingers.

"Now you don't have to go that far." grinned McCoy smiling reservedly.

Ceilia's arms flew open and she quickly rested herself on his chest. Her head nestled softly in his arms.

"Thank you." whispered Ceilia her fingers soothingly embracing his waist.

McCoy's face burned brightly with glee. He had now become accustomed to her erratic embracing. But now he wished for something different. He wanted her.

He wanted Ceilia's sweet smile, and her warm hands. He desired Ceilia more than ever now.

Ceilia's tender gaze peeked out from his chest. Her stunning eyes gleamed brightly through him. He tried to contain himself from lunging towards her soft pink lips, and those tender cheeks. He knew it wasn't right to steal a kiss from her. So he slowly reeled his head unto hers.

"McCoy." Uttered Ceilia her breath sending a slight tingle in his ear.

With a swift leap her lips pressed smoothly on his own. Her tender lips consumed his with a warm touch. Her cheek met with his, as she slowly curled her fingers around his shoulders.

This was what he wished for. He desired for her loving lips softly spreading across his. He couldn't contain it much longer when his hands gently made their way up her back, and his lips consuming the warm edges of her mouth. His eyes peered down at her fluttering lashes; both their faces spread a red blush on their cheeks.

Ceilia was his atleast for a few moments. Nothing but Ceilia's eyes burned into his mind. Her soft gaze and her loving smile was only his, her lips smothering his soft skin. Only his.


	13. Unexpected

Her lips curled up tightly around his lips. The palms of her hands pressed tightly on his shoulders. The feelings welled deep inside of her were spilling over as she laid on him her passionate kiss. His silky lips sealed her love for him. All she wanted to do was stay there, wrapped in his loving arms, tenderly feeling the gentle film of his lips pressing against hers.

This is how it felt? The bubbling sensation in her chest was love? The pitter-patter had stay for a while longer. It had to stay. McCoy's embrace grew warmer as his hands lay on her swaying hips. Her lips consumed his as she gently reeled back, her lips curling off the edges of his skin.

"This is how it feels?" uttered Ceilia her fingers slowly caressing his neck.

"Yes." "This how it feels." smiled McCoy smoothing out her hair off her cheeks. This feeling in her chest made her look at McCoy differently. She was no longer 'that' man, but her man. The gentleman that she had curiously watched for days, whom she thought would even give her a passing stare. But when his lips lingered for a bit longer, those insecure feelings faded. For she now knew that he too longed for her.

"You know for some reason I've always wanted to do that." laughed McCoy gently kissing her rosy cheek.

"You too?" giggled Ceilia placing her lips near his ear.

Ceilia's eyes gazed back at McCoy's with pure delight. That 'ba-dump' feeling in her chest was love?

She could only see McCoy's soft blue eyes gazing back at her, and no one else's.

She wished for no one else's but his. Only his eyes could watch her like that. And only his lips could press against hers. And only his hands can hold her like this.

And only his body could press up against hers. His chest was warm and his hands delicate and firm. His eyes were only hers.

"I suppose you have things to do?" asked Ceilia reeling back from his arms.

"Undoubtedly." Said McCoy with a smile.

Ceilia was once again charmed by his smile, and freely placed her fingers on his cheeks.

"HELP!!" screamed a voice from the adjoining patient room. The voiced bounced from wall to wall with a chilling pitch, and quickly it reached Ceilia and McCoy.

"Charlie!" cried Ceilia recognizing the deep undertone of her friend's voice.

McCoy suddenly grabbed his medical tricorder and hastily ran into the patient's quarters.

"NO-OO!" screamed Charlie again his eyelids flickering rapidly.

His body shook with uncontrollable convulsions. His chest lunged upwards and down with fluctuating movement, while his arms wriggled powered by nervous spasms. McCoy tried as quickly as he could to prevent Charlie from hurting himself. His fingers reached over the medical bed for the tongue separator.

"Nurse Chapel come quickly!" shouted McCoy pressing the tongue separator deep down his mouth.

_The sliding lab doors opened revealing the ready Nurse Chapel._

"Yes Doctor." exclaimed Chapel proving to McCoy of her presence.

"Grab the resistors." shouted McCoy pressing his hands down forcefully on Charlie's shaking shoulders.

_Nurse Chapel pulled the black straps out from under Charlie._

_She quickly fastened it around Charlie's chest and wrists. _

"Done." stated Nurse Chapel gazing up at the medical panel on the wall.

"Doctor!" "His life readings are failing!" declared Chapel her eyes dashed towards the Doctor.

"The medical stimulator should still be functioning!" barked McCoy grabbing Charlie's trembling neck.

His fingers tore open the gauze bandages from his forehead.

McCoy's eyes fogged up with a troubling surprise.

"Nurse had me over the tweezers." shouted McCoy his eyes still gaping at Charlie's torn bloody skin.

The Nurse hurriedly positioned the tweezers in Doctor McCoy's hand.

"I'm pulling out the medical simulator from his right temple." explained Doctor McCoy carefully inserting the tweezers into Charlie's dilapidated temple. His hands steadily reaching into the frayed skin patches of his temple. McCoy's forehead wrinkled slightly with distress.

"Exactly what I thought." sighed Doctor McCoy pulling out the tweezers from Charlie loose bleeding skin.

"The medical stimulator is gone." huffed McCoy with anger putting down the bloody tweezers.

Charlie's paroxysms were slowly reducing. His arms were confined to tiny fingers spasms. No longer were his eyelids batting but only barely blinking.

"The HYPOSPRAY NOW!" barked Doctor McCoy placing his palm out for Nurse Chapel's hands.

_Chapel understood immediately she grabbed the hypospray from the medical tray._

_Her hands solidly set the hypospray in his fingers._

Doctor McCoy swiftly thrust it into Charlie's skin releasing the many cc's of the calming syrup into his system.

"I won't lose him!" declared McCoy his hands tightly gripping Charlie's dark skin.

"I must perform brain surgery." uttered Doctor McCoy snapping the latex medical gloves onto his hands.

Nurse Chapel gave him a wavering stare.

"But Doctor his life readings are fading far to low for this sort of surgery!" answered Nurse Chapel her blue eyes shifting back and forth.

"I know, but if we don't perform a surgery we might lose him without trying."

"And I can't allow that." asserted Doctor McCoy undoing the black straps from his chest and arms.

Nurse Chapel gave an agreeing nod and continued to pull out the medical stretcher.

"Take him to the surgery room." exclaimed McCoy pulling Charlie's spazing boy onto the stretcher.

Doctor McCoy turned around and faced the wall intercom. An uneasy jolt caused him to reach over for it.

_Reluctantly he pressed the white intercom button and with a loud beep he read through to the Captain_.

" Jim I have bad news." moaned Bones releasing a sigh of anguish.

"What is it Bones?" "Is Ceilia ok?" asked Kirk with a surprising tone of concern.

"No it's not Ceilia….it's Charlie."

"He's dieing Jim." "I NEED to perform the brain surgery that I suggested before." clarified McCoy reviewing Charlie's health panel.

"Isn't it to early for that?" inquired Kirk.

"Yes unfortunately, but if I don't complete this he will die anyway." said McCoy with a self-assertive tone.

"Ok Bones you have my permission." "Kirk out." stated Kirk ending with a press of a button.

_Heaving a sigh McCoy walked over to the surgery room, and snapped the surgical mask on tightly._

"Where's Ceilia?" asked Doctor McCoy receiving the medical scalpel from Nurse Chapels hands.

"She's being those doors." replied Nurse Chapel peering at him from underneath her mask.

"Alright then let's begin the operation." declared McCoy his hands swiftly making an incision around Charlie's forehead, while Nurse Chapel covered the bloody sight with an endless amount of clean gauze bandages.

Behind those closed doors was Ceilia anxiously waiting for McCoy's word. She sat herself down on a chair her head bent low to the desk. Why was Charlie screaming? His shrill cries were ringing about in her ears. She knew that he was in great pain she could feel it in her chest. She was their leader, their glimmer of light in abundance of foggy clouds. She had a unique connection to her people, and especially to her friends. The pain in her chest and grew as the moments passed by with no sight of McCoy walking through those doors. As the time passed by the pain grew to an intolerable level. So she laid her head down to sleep, hopefully McCoy would be there, by here side, when she woke, with a gleaming smile to show her.

_**Again thank you all for visiting my work. I love writing Star Trek scenes so I hope you all will continue to read them. I would be ecstatic if you (the readers) could possibly review my work. Without your reviews I will certainly be left to write ignorantly without any way of knowing how I could improve it later on. Thanks a bunch!!**_


End file.
